THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS
by Firefly60
Summary: I only just discovered this site recently and so this is my first fanfic. I felt I had to write this story down, it's only a short one and the main characters are Neil Manson and Grace Dasari (I'm a big Grace & Neil fan) with a brief appearance from Jo Masters. I do hope you like it, please R & R. D.I. Neil Manson didn't know that today would be a day he will never forget.


ALL GOOD THINGS

Detective Inspector Neil Manson rapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his car, he had been stuck in traffic now for twenty minutes and it hadn't moved an inch. He'd had a hell of a morning standing in for the Super at a meeting with the top brass at Scotland Yard and had been given a shed load of paper work to read through once he got back to the office. On top of all that, it was a hot summer's day and inside his car it was stifling, which only added to his increasing frustration. Jack Meadows owed him big time for this, Neil thought to himself with mock annoyance.

Loosening his shirt collar and tie he prodded the button on his car radio, perhaps some music would help to lighten his mood. The voice of the announcer floated through the speakers _'That was today's weather and finally, there are major road works at the junctions of Hazlemere and Donning Roads, causing severe traffic congestion…..'_

'_Yeh no shit Sherlock' _Neil muttered and jabbed the button fiercely with his thumb, once more silence invaded the car. Winding down his car window, Neil then proceeded to undo his seatbelt and remove his jacket, before refastening the belt again. Leaning his head against the head rest and staring out of the window, his thoughts turned to the one person who had so changed his life completely …..Grace.

Not only was she beautiful, intelligent and smart, but she was the most loving, caring person he had ever met. In the two years they had been together, she had brought into this life happiness, laughter and love – something he never thought he would have again and everyday he woke up, looked at this amazing woman lying next to him and thought how lucky he was to have her in his life.

When he had told her the full details of Jakes illness and how he had been coping (or not coping) he thought she might have been angry with him for not telling her sooner, but instead she just put her arms around him and told him everything would be alright. From then on she had spent hours with Jake at the hospital reading him stories, playing games or just talking to him. She sat with him whilst he was sick and held him when he cried – and held Neil when he cried.

The fact that Grace hit it off with Jake from the start was amazing to Neil. He was unsure of how Jake was going to react to him having someone new in his life. Up until then he had only had the odd date here and there, but Grace was his first serious relationship in five years and it was vital to him that Jake was happy and comfortable with the situation. However, he needn't have worried, when Jake had asked Grace if she was going to be his new 'Mum' a few months after they had been dating, Grace had simply just smiled and told him that his Mum and Dad were the two most important people in his life and that's how it should be, but she would love to be his best friend if he wanted, and that she would always love him and his Dad. Seeing his son give Grace the biggest hug ever, just melted his heart as he had stood watching them, before being pulled into the group hug himself.

Coming out of his reverie, he noticed the traffic was on the move _'About bloody time'_ he said starting up the car and edging slowly forwards.

Entering the Sun Hill car park some forty minutes later, he grimaced. He wasn't looking forward to be stuck inside his pokey office, buried in paper work all afternoon especially in this heat; better make sure he had a good supply of coffee, it was going to be a long day – and probably night.

Neil parked up and getting out of his car, pulled on his jacket and snatched up his brief case before heading into the reception area of the station. He was about to press the buzzer to gain access to CID, when Sergeant Jo Masters on the custody desk called out to him.

'Oh Gov there you are, we've been trying to get hold of you but your phone is switched off' she exclaimed

'Stuck in traffic Jo, its hell out there, damn round works. Had to switch the phone off whilst I was in the meeting and forgot to put in on again – why, what's up?'

'It's Grace Gov, she's been rushed to St Hugh's…..'

The colour drained from Neil's face and before Jo could finish her sentence, he was out of the door and running across the car park, leaving Jo staring at his retreating back open mouthed. Reaching his car he threw his briefcase into the boot before locking it and sliding into the driver's seat. Starting up the car he backed up and shot out of the car park turning right and making for the hospital.

'_Oh God, please let her be alright' _Neil said out loud whilst trying to calm his panicking thoughts. If anything happened to Grace….. God he couldn't think of life without her, she was everything to him – she just had to be alright!

Neil didn't even notice he had reached the hospital his mind had been in such turmoil. He hastily parked his car and rushed across the car park, through the double doors of St Hugh's and up to the 'Enquiries' desk. A brief talk with the receptionist and some pointing of directions found Neil running down a corridor as quickly as he could. Wanting to ensure he was going the right way, he stopped a nurse coming towards him.

'Excuse me, my name is Neil Manson and I'm looking for….'

'Ah Mr Manson yes of course, quickly this way please – there's not much time!' and with that the nurse ushered him hastily through a nearby door.

Following the nurse quickly into the room, Neil rushed across to the bed were Grace was lying, taking her hand, he could see she was obviously in a lot of discomfort. Grasping his hand Grace looked at him 'Neil you're here' she cried pain etched in her face and she squeezed his hand.

'Where else would I be' he said lovingly trying hard to keep the emotion from his voice. Neil couldn't bear to see her like this and felt utterly useless, wishing there was more her could do. 'Grace everything is going to be alright' he soothed 'I promise you'. He stroked her face and kissed her forehead, before smiling at her and saying 'I love you'.

Suddenly her eyes widened, her face twisted in agony as she grabbed his arm, looked at him, gave him a fleeting smile and whispered 'I love you Neil'….. and went limp.

And then he was holding her, kissing her hand - and he was crying.

From somewhere a voice spoke to him and a hand touched his shoulder.

'Congratulations Mr and Mrs Manson – you have a fine baby boy!'


End file.
